Standard high pressure gas valves for opening and closing high pressure gas cylinders have handles that are "in line" with the opening from the high pressure gas container. This arrangement has several disadvantages. In particular, the size of the handle is limited by the yoke dimensions, thereby making it difficult for older or arthritic persons to turn the handle. In addition, because of the small size of the handle, a wrench must sometimes be used to operate the valve.